


Carded

by mousapelli



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drinking, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 19:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Sure sure as hell hadn't expected to get seriously carded just to buy some shitty Quebecois beer at a bar JJ dragged them to with a stuffed bear lurking around the entrance.





	Carded

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2018 SportsFest, Bonus Round 3. Prompt was "most likely to get carded even when they're 30." For Siwaraes. 
> 
> I just thought Yuri would get the maddest, but this will be more hilarious to you if you, like me, headcanon him as getting super squarejawed and tall during his growth spurts and Otabek being his smol boyfriend.

"It's not funny!" Yuri snapped, draping his coat on the back of his chair and still shaking snow out of his hair from his second trip back and forth across the parking lot, back to JJ's car, to retrieve his license. It was lucky he even had it, wedged in his travel bag in the trunk, because he sure as hell hadn't expected to get seriously carded just to buy some shitty Quebecois beer at a bar JJ dragged them to with a stuffed bear lurking around the entrance.

"It is, though," Leo snorted. Beside him, Phichit was also cackling, and if anybody could shut the hell up, it was that eternal babyface.

"It's NOT," Yuri grumbled, crossing his arms and glaring at the rest of the table. An ice-cold drop of melted snow slid down the back of his neck, making him shiver. "That waitress is just being a jerk!"

"Poor babyface," Phichit intoned, setting him and Leo both off again. Yuri, who had grown ten centimeters during the horrible year he'd been 18, tried to loom threateningly over Phichit, but Phichit was laughing too hard to notice really.

"None of you got carded!" Yuri pointed out. "She's probably JJ's fan or some shit, hassling me."

"Everyone here is my fan," JJ agreed, winking and shooting Yuri with a JJ-style finger gun. Yuri gave him a look that could peel paint.

"Maybe you just need a country with a lower drinking age," Leo said, snickering. He was texting at the same time he was talking, and Yuri could practically hear Guanghong laughing the entire way across the Pacific Ocean. "Since 19 isn't good enough."

"It's actually 18 in Quebec," Otabek corrected, only looking up from the menu when Yuri punched him in the arm. He gave Yuri a baleful look. "What?"

"You're supposed to be on my side!" Yuri protested.

"Yura, she's only doing her job," Otabek soothed, rolling his eyes. "And they're supposed to card everyone who looks under thirty, don't take it personally."

"She already KNOWS I'm old enough, I'm a fucking international celebrity!" Yuri snapped.

"Well, _I_ am," JJ said.

"And so modest," Phichit intoned.

"Not everyone follows figure skating," Otabek pointed out.

"I'm on the BAR TELEVISON RIGHT NOW!" Yuri hollered, flinging one hand out to point. Sure enough, there was the sports channel doing a recap of today's short programs for the Skate Canada competition going on right there in town.

"Yuri Plisetsky, poised to break Victor Nikiforov's career record this year at only age 22!" the sports announcer informed everyone cheerfully. Yuri groaned in aggravation as Leo and Phichit laughed so hard they slumped against each other.

Otabek was only barely keeping Yuri from going right over the table when a waiter arrived, looking apologetic.

"I'm so sorry for the mix-up, but your waitress had to go home on a family emergency and it seems she hadn't put your orders in yet. I'll be taking care of you. If you could just tell me what you all were having, and oh," he looked Yuri over, "I'll have to see some ID, I'm afraid."


End file.
